


На осколках старого мира

by Omletto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они шли в неизвестность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На осколках старого мира

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на июльский хайкью-фест на дайри.  
> Бета- Изуэль <3

У Вакатоши всегда был хороший удар. Самая первая драка, в которой его видел Сатори, намертво отпечаталась в памяти. Нахмуренного, напряжённого Вакатоши окружили трое. Может, это была уличная шпана, а может, кто-то пытался свести счёты. Сатори не знал тогда и никогда не спрашивал после. В глазах Вакатоши недоумение смешалось с брезгливостью, и он ударил первым — пробил стоящего напротив, впечатывая левый кулак в челюсть. Вышло хлёстко и сильно, двое по бокам от него ринулись вперёд, схватили за плечи. Вакатоши выпрямился, покачнулся, разбрасывая их, как рассерженный медведь. Он был восхитительно собран, как на игре, твёрдо стоял на земле, бил тяжело, почти без замаха, неотвратимо обрушивался на противников. Сатори даже и не подумал вмешаться.

За полуразвалившимся углом, где-то на лестничном пролёте Вакатоши с остервенением пинал труп ногами. Это у него тоже выходило неплохо. Не так эффектно, как хук слева, но — Сатори определил по тошнотворному чавкающему звуку — не менее действенно. Чёрт, за неделю они уже трижды сменили убежище, понятное дело — Вакатоши психовал. 

Сатори глубоко втянул носом затхлый воздух, присел на подоконник и зажмурился. Потянуло гнилью, и сложно было разобрать, где воняло сильнее: в здании или снаружи. Сатори закачал ногами, позволяя Вакатоши спустить пар.

— Ва-ка-то-ши, — через несколько минут позвал Сатори, сложив ладони в подобие громкоговорителя. 

Он ненадолго провалился в свои мысли, вспомнил, что сейчас на дворе стояла весна и, если бы улицы не были завалены мусором и разлагающимися телами, они с Вакатоши могли бы прогуляться перед сном. 

Вакатоши любил зелень и парк возле дома Сатори. Сейчас они бы уже не добрались туда, но картинки из прошлого иногда заставляли сожалеть, что с миром случилась большая фигня.

Постукивая одним ботинком о другой, Вакатоши стоял в дверном проёме и сбивал с обуви пыль и прилипшие куски плоти. Так себе было зрелище.

— Надо двигаться, — сказал Вакатоши. По возможности они не уходили в ночь, но если их место однажды нашли, значит, могли появиться и другие. Да, Вакатоши был прав: нужно было двигаться. 

Сатори спрыгнул на землю и широко улыбнулся.

— И откуда в тебе столько сил?! — восхитился он. — Только что завалил двоих и снова готов отправиться на поиски приключений!

Ответом ему послужил молчаливый упрёк во взгляде.

— Ой да ладно, собираюсь уже.

Состроив обиженную мину, Сатори принялся собирать их нехитрые пожитки. Запихнул оба одеяла в рюкзак, подхватил с пола замызганный нож, которым пришлось резать горло перепавшему ему трупу. Оставлять здесь нож было не с руки, и Сатори тщательно вытер его полой собственной рубашки — она и так местами затвердела от мёртвой крови. Что-то — а убивать аккуратно он так и не научился.

— Я готов, — он бросил Вакатоши его рюкзак, в глубине глухим стуком отозвались консервные банки. 

— Пойдём, — позвал Вакатоши, доставая из кармана фонарь и напоследок оглядывая комнату. 

Он вышел первым, ступал по лестнице осторожно, то и дело прислушиваясь. Сатори шёл за ним след в след, слегка покачиваясь на ходу. Дверь подъезда скрипнула, и они оказались в тёмном узком дворике. Сатори остановился, лениво потягиваясь, ненароком поднимая голову вверх. Он до сих пор не привык, что звёзд больше не было видно — ни в городе, ни за его пределами. 

— Темно, — задумчиво протянул он. 

— Ночь на дворе, — недоумённо отозвался Вакатоши.

Сатори улыбнулся, взъерошивая волосы на затылке.

— Всё-то ты знаешь.

Вакатоши молча подхватил его под локоть и потянул за собой.

Из города они выбрались только к утру. Вакатоши любил недовольно бубнить, что в городе выше шанс столкнуться с трупами, и потому он заметно расслабился, когда они добрели до широкого мёрзлого поля. Трупы, зомби, мертвяки — в голове у Сатори было с десяток названий для ходячих вонючих мешков гнилого мяса, включая отборную сложносочинённую брань. Сатори их ненавидел, ему надоело скитаться с место на место. Когда-то его называли чудовищем просто за то, что он любил волейбол, а всего за несколько лет каждый второй в этом мире стал живым кошмаром.

Всю следующую ночь они шли по трассе, едва ли пару раз делая привал и дежуря по очереди. Сатори от скуки подолгу смотрел в небо, но густая дымка испарений едва-едва пропускала солнечный или лунный свет. Когда Вакатоши просыпался, он всегда осоловело осматривался, пытаясь определить время суток. Сатори прижимался губами к его виску и будил окончательно. А потом они снова шли. По правую сторону от них раскинулся редеющий лес, и Вакатоши то и дело бросал рассеянный взгляд под кроны деревьев. 

На третий день они добрались до подножья гор, среди сухих острых сосен спряталась дряхлая хижина, и Сатори, не говоря ни слова, направился прямиком к ней. Вакатоши быстро поравнялся с ним, доставая из кармана джинсов складной нож.

Внутри оказалось пусто, и Сатори — не в силах сдержать радостный крик — рухнул прямо на пол. 

Вакатоши спрятал нож и прошёл в соседнюю комнатку осмотреться. 

— Наверняка раньше здесь останавливались лесничие. Здесь остался цел стол и кровать в сносном состоянии.

— Скажи, что мы здесь останемся, — попросил Сатори, укладывая рюкзак под голову.

Вакатоши ухмыльнулся — впервые за последнюю неделю.

— Посмотрим, — сказал он, усаживаясь.

— Ты изверг! — возмутился Сатори. — Даже с нашими старыми схемами тренировок мы не накручивали такой километраж!

Вакатоши опустил руку ему на голову, погладил большим пальцем по лбу.

— Тебе нужно переодеться, а потом ложись в кровать. Я забаррикадирую внутреннюю дверь. Помнишь? У нас же есть стол. 

Он снова улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги. 

Сатори спрятал лицо в изгибе локтя. Хотелось одновременно смеяться и бежать от Вакатоши подальше. Чёрт, он же был такой странный, как Сатори умудрился так вляпаться?!

Они едва уместились на узкой одноместной кровати. Сатори лежал, раскинув на Вакатоши руки и ноги, прижимался лбом к горячему плечу, и внутри него было тепло и спокойно. Безмятежно.

Разбудил их треск дерева, слетающего с петель. Кто-то настойчиво выбивал дверь. Вакатоши вскочил в поисках их рюкзаков, Сатори едва не навернулся с кровати, поспевая за ним. 

Стол со скрежетом проехался по полу, дверь вылетела — и на пороге показались двое.

— Какого хрена вы тут делаете? — заорал грязный лысый парень. Из-за его спины с любопытством выглянул его низкорослый лохматый напарник.

— Рю, это было круто! — похлопал он лысого по плечу. 

Тот приосанился и снова с вызовом посмотрел на Сатори и Вакатоши.

— Спим, придурок! — моментально вызверился Сатори. Он видел во сне солнце и звёзды, они играли на пляже в волейбол до заката, а потом остались с Вакатоши одни и долго целовались на песке. Ещё немного и Сатори проснулся бы со стояком, а потом ему в голову начали долбиться эти дятлы. Он даже успел представить целое стадо зомби, пришедших за его мозгами.

— Не зверей, Рю, — коротышка вышел вперёд, вскинув руки в примирительном жесте. — Смотри, они живые.

И посмотрел на них, будто они были ценными музейными экспонатами. Вакатоши так и не опустил нож.

— Что, правда, люди? — «лысый Рю» не пользовался ни глазами, ни мозгом. — Откуда вы?

— Родом — из Мияги. Последний раз надолго останавливались в Нагое, — ответил Вакатоши, отворачиваясь. Опасности для него пришельцы не представляли.

— Земляки! — вскинулся, разулыбавшись, коротышка. — Я Ноя, а это Рю, — он указал открытой ладонью сначала на себя, а потом на напарника, и протянул ладонь Сатори. 

— Тендо, — представился Сатори, отвечая на рукопожатие. 

— Ушиджима, — отозвался Вакатоши, набрасывая куртку на плечи и подхватывая их рюкзаки.

— Вы уже уходите? — подал голос Рю.

— Это ваше место, — просто ответил Вакатоши. — Мы поищем себе другое.

— Да бросьте! — и Ноя, и Рю рассмеялись в унисон.

— Это что-то вроде нашего перевалочного пункта, — пояснил Ноя. — Мы ночуем здесь, когда выбираемся за припасами. У нас база в горах. Нас всего двадцать человек, и мы будем рады пополнению, — Ноя многозначительно поиграл бровями.

Да он уже всё продумал, поразился Сатори. 

Рю выглядел не особенно довольным.

— Ноя-сан, — шёпотом позвал он. — Мы же ничего о них не знаем…

Сатори переглянулся с Вакатоши.

— Мы вообще-то в одной комнате, — напомнил Вакатоши.

— Да не парьтесь, — отмахнулся Ноя и обратился уже к Рю: — Они же нормальные ребята, приглядись! По крайней мере, живые, — и снова рассмеялся.

Рю нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.

— Давайте мы хотя бы вас накормим, — почувствовав заминку, предложил Ноя. — А вы посмотрите на лагерь и решите, стоит ли оставаться с нами.

Желудок Сатори отозвался согласным бурчанием. 

— Можно попробовать, — ухмыльнулся Сатори, кладя руку Вакатоши на плечи.

Тот тяжело вздохнул, но — как и Рю — ограничился молчанием.

— Я чувствую, как уходит моя усталость, — загорелся Ноя. — Выдвигаемся прямо сейчас, так, Рю?

В подтверждение своих слов он даже подпрыгнул на месте и жизнерадостно ткнул Рю кулаком в бок.

— Ла-а-а-дно, — протянул Рю, и голос его звучал уже теплее.

Пять часов беспокойной болтовни и одного быстрого перекуса спустя они наконец оказались в палаточном лагере. У огня суетились люди, пахло рыбой и чем-то травяным. Кажется, они действительно прибыли к самому столу.

Вакатоши выглядел обескураженным. Сатори мог бы списать голод в его глазах, на голод физический, но они слишком давно были вместе. 

В обществе других людей, они не оказывались уже полгода. Всё чаще Сатори ловил себя на мысли, что вокруг них остались только ходячие трупы. В каком-то смысле он понимал восхищение Вакатоши. Осознание того, что ты не один, давало надежду. Схожую Сатори испытывал только тогда, когда Вакатоши нашёл его обезумевшего от голода и страха. И взял с собой.

В группке у костра оживлённо загомонили: Ноя и Рю побежали делиться радостной новостью. Вакатоши тяжело сглотнул, крепко вцепился пальцами в лямки рюкзака.

Он слишком скучал по людям.

Сатори знал, когда-то раньше — в другой, нормальной жизни — Вакатоши придавал отношениям большое значение. Он хотел быть опорой людей, хотел, чтобы на него равнялись. Когда миру пришёл конец, Вакатоши почувствовал всего лишь разочарование. Ему некого стало вести за собой. Да и некуда было идти.

Сатори было плевать на людей, плевать на мир. Он просто хотел быть рядом с Вакатоши, потому что больше с ним никого не осталось.

— Дай угадаю, тебе здесь нравится? — Сатори знал, если Вакатоши спросить, он обязательно ответит.

Вакатоши любил стабильность. Ему нужна была крыша над головой и уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Господи, как он вообще жил один те два месяца, подумал Сатори и сам рассмеялся своим мыслям. 

— Останемся? — просто попросил Вакатоши

— Всё, что захочешь, — ответил Сатори.


End file.
